Harry Potter und der verlorene Schnatz
by Ceyda
Summary: Der Schnatz geht verloren und Harry muss ihn finden... zusammen mit Ron und Hermine natürlich! Please R&R!
1. Zimmerarrest

Anmerkung: Die Personen gehören J. K. Rowling, die Story ist aber meine. ;) Ein paar Zaubersprüche sind auch von mir *hehe*.

Ich habe die Geschichte mit 11 Jahren begonnen, jetzt bin ich 13 und habe schon lange nichts mehr daran geschrieben... das wird sich aber ändern! =)

Ach ja, noch was: Bitte reviewen! ;)

_**Harry Potter und der verlorene Schnatz**_

_**Zimmerarrest**_

"Aufstehen! Los, aufstehen!", rief Tante Petunia. Harry hörte ihre Worte ganz leise, denn seine Tante getraute sich nicht mehr auch nur in die Nähe seines Zimmers.

Juhui!, dachte Harry, Heute fahre ich endlich wieder nach Hogwarts!

Er zog sich schnell an und ging nach unten.

Nach seinem vierten Schuljahr in Hogwarts hatte Harry das erste Mal etwas von den Dursleys geschenkt bekommen. Nämlich einen eigenen Stuhl und einen eigenen kleinen Tisch, so konnten sie sogar beim Essen Sicherheitsabstand halten.

Nun holte er sein Frühstück und setzte sich an seinen Tisch.

Die Dursleys betrachteten Harry misstrauisch, als ob er jeden Moment etwas anstellen würde.

"Da!", rief Dudley, "Ich hab' es ganz genau gesehen! Auf Harrys Tisch hat sich etwas bewegt!!! Er hat gezaubert!!!"

"Harry!!! Wir haben dir doch schon tausendmal gesagt, dass zaubern etwas abnormales ist und wir es in unserem Haus nicht dulden! Falls wir noch einmal auch nur ein Anzeichen auf Zauberei entdecken, kriegst du die ganzen nächsten Sommerferien Zimmerarrest!", brauste Tante Petunia auf.

"Petunia", begann Onkel Vernon, "findest du das nicht ein bisschen wenig? Ich denke, der Arrest sollte für die nächsten drei Sommerferien gelten."

Harry stöhnte. Doch vielleicht war das ja gut so, denn in sein Zimmer trauten sich die Dursleys nicht. So konnte er machen, was er wollte. Naja, bis auf etwas: Ausserhalb von Hogwarts durfte er nicht zaubern.

"Harry! Wir müssen gehen!", riss Tante Petunia ihn aus dem Traum.

"Sonst bekommen wir noch Ärger mit deiner Schule!", fügte Onkel Vernon hinzu.

Harry lief nach oben in sein Zimmer und holte das Gepäck. Endlich!, dachte er.

Die Dursleys und Harry traten zur Wohnungstür heraus und Onkel Vernon verschloss sie sorgfältig.

Natürlich musste Harry wieder in einer Ecke im Fond des Autos sitzen, während Dudley neben im -- auf Kissen gebettet -- in der Mitte sass.

Die Fahrt zu King's Cross-Bahnhof verlief gut, ausser dass Dudley sich einmal beklagte, ihm sei schlecht. Onkel Vernon hielt dann sofort an und Tante Petunia führte Dudley aus dem Auto:

"Dudley-Engelchen, warum ist dir denn schlecht?"

"Das war ganz bestimmt Harry!!!", erwiderte Dudley.

Tante Petunia wusste genau, was sie jetzt machte: "Harry!!! Wir haben dir doch schon ..."

Den Rest hörte Harry nicht mehr, denn er war mit seinen Gedanken schon in Hogwarts.


	2. Der neue Lehrer

_**Der neue Lehrer**_

"Aussteigen!", brüllte Onkel Vernon, denn sie waren schon am Bahnhof angekommen.

Harry nahm sein Gepäck und machte sich schnell davon. Jetzt war er die Dursleys endlich los und sah sie lange nicht mehr.

War Ron schon beim Gleis neundreiviertel? Nein! Dort stand er und wartete auf den Rest seiner Familie.

Als er Harry erblickte, rannte er auf ihn zu und die zwei begrüssten sich stürmisch.

"Hallo Ron! Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen! Jetzt fühle ich mich wie zu Hause."

"Hallo Harry! Ich freue mich ebenfalls, dich zu sehen! Komm, wir gehen schon zum Gleis neundreiviertel."

"Aber Ron", sagte Harry, "musst du nicht noch auf deine Familie warten?"

"Ach ja, das habe ich ganz vergessen! Aber die werden bald kommen. Wir könnten schon mal zur Abschrankung gehen."

Da kam auch schon Rons Familie angelaufen. Sie hatten es sehr eilig.

"Schnell! Geht durch die Abschrankung, sonst kommen wir zu spät!", rief Mrs Weasley ihren Kindern zu. Als sie näher zu Harry und Ron gekommen war, fragte sie Harry: "Hallo Harry! Wie geht es dir denn?"

"Sehr gut!", antwortete Harry.

Alle liefen durch die Abschrankung.

Nachdem auch Ginny, Rons kleine Schwester, auf Gleis neundreiviertel ankam, fuhr der Hogwarts-Express schon in den Bahnhof ein.

Mit ihrem Gepäck stiegen Harry und die Weasleys in den Hogwarts-Express ein.

Harry und Ron ergatterten sich ein freies Abteil. Hermine war unauffindbar gewesen und so setzte sich Ginny zu ihnen.

Während der Fahrt fragten sie sich, wo Hermine bloss geblieben war. Sie fragten sich auch, was sie dieses Jahr wohl erleben würden.

"Wir schaffen das schon!", sagte Harry noch, als die drei schon aus dem Hogwarts-Express stiegen.

Da erblickte Harry plötzlich Hermine. Sie war bei ein paar kleineren Gryffindor-Mädchen gestanden.

"Hermine! Hallo Hermine! Wir sind hier drüben!", rief Harry ihr zu.

"Harry! Ron! Ginny! Bin ich froh, euch zu sehen! Kommt! Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst fahren die Kutschen ohne uns ab!", rief Hermine, während sie auf die Kutschen zulief.

Ginny musste noch auf dem Bahnsteig bleiben, denn der Rest ihrer Klasse war noch nicht da.

Harry und Ron folgten Hermine. Typisch!, dachten beide gleichzeitig.

In einer Kutsche sass erst Neville -- keiner wollte mit ihm in einer Kutsche sitzen -- und so setzten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine hinein. Kaum waren sie eingestiegen, fuhr die Kutsche auch schon los. Als die Kutsche ratternd durch das bewachte Schlosstor rollte, blieb sie plötzlich mit einem Ruck stehen. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville stürmten aus der Kutsche, wobei Neville der Länge nach hinfiel. Er rappelte sich aber gleich wieder auf und folgte den anderen, wenn auch ein bisschen hinkend.

Die Gryffindors betraten die grosse Halle und wurden geblendet von den vielen Kerzen, die in der Luft schwebten.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville liefen auf den Tisch zu und setzten sich. Jetzt wurde erst mal gegessen.

Nach einiger Zeit lehnte sich Ron zufrieden zurück und klopfte sich auf den Bauch.

"So viel habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gegessen!"

Dummerweise lief Malfoy soeben hinter Ron durch.

"Bei deiner Familie kann ich mir das schon vorstellen, Weasley!", sagte er spöttisch.

Als Malfoy gegangen war, liefen auch Harry, Ron und Hermine aus der grossen Halle.

Im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum brannte wie üblich ein Feuer im Kamin.

Harry und Ron liefen sofort zum Schlafsaal. Sie waren todmüde von der langen Reise nach Hogwarts.

Hermine zog es vor, noch ein bisschen in den neuen Schulbüchern zu schmökern. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie wieder alles auswendig lernen. Aber nach zwei Stunden ging auch sie ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten sie schon früh auf. In der ersten Stunde hatten sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Harry wunderte sich schon, was sie dieses Jahr für einen Lehrer haben würden.

Hermine betrat das Klassenzimmer natürlich als Erste. Ron und Harry folgten ihr. Sie setzten sich auf ihre Plätze und sahen nach vorn. Wie sah der neue Lehrer wohl aus? Da traf sie fast der Schlag: Prof. Dumbledore selbst unterrichtete dieses Fach!

"Hallo Harry! Hallo Ron! Hallo Hermine! Na, gut angefangen im neuen Schuljahr?", begrüsste er sie.

Harry, Ron und Hermine waren so erstaunt, dass ihnen der Mund offen geblieben war. Hermine fasste sich als Erste wieder.

"G-Guten M-Morgen, P-Professor D-Dumbledore! Ja, ich habe gut angefangen im neuen Schuljahr."

"Ihr seid wohl erstaunt, dass ich selbst dieses Fach leite. Doch nach all dem, was in Howarts geschehen ist, will keiner mehr diese Stelle übernehmen."

So mussten Harry, Ron und Hermine sich dieses Fach vom Schuldirektor leiten lassen. Er war streng, sehr streng, dass sogar Hermine einiges nicht gekonnt hatte.

Sie liefen zum Zimmer hinaus und machten sich bereit für die nächste Stunde.


	3. Panne beim Quidditch

_**Panne beim Quidditch**_

"Dring dring dring dring", machte es leise aus Harrys Kopfkissen. Seit wann hatte er einen Wecker? Ach ja, er hatte ihn von Hermine ausgeliehen. Heute war das Quidditch-Spiel! Er schwang sich aus dem Bett -- landete dabei leider am Boden, aber er rappelte sich gleich wieder auf -- und zog sich an. Harry packte seinen Feuerblitz und rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Da niemand zu sehen war, der vielleicht auf ihn wartete, rannte er gleich weiter in die grosse Halle. Was er dort sah, hätte er nie erwartet. In seiner Eile hatte er gar nicht richtig darauf geachtet, aber alle Gryffindors waren schon aufgestanden. Sie hatten den Gryffindor-Tisch mit Girlanden und Plakaten verziert, auf denen stand: "Harry gewinnt!" oder "Ein Hoch auf Harry!" oder "Harry fängt den Schnatz". Aber es war doch nur ein normaler Quidditch-Match! Warum taten die denn so, als ob es die Weltmeisterschaft wäre?

Als Harry sich neben Hermine niederliess, erfuhr er es.

"Geh zum schwarzen Brett!"

Also stand er wieder auf und lief weiter. Dann sah er es: Dort hing ein riesiges Plakat, das das ganze Brett ausfüllte.

HEUTE QUIDDICH-TAG

Stand da in grossen Lettern geschrieben.

Jedes Haus spielt gegen die anderen Häuser. Der Gewinner bekommt den Quidditch-Pokal.

Aha, darum waren alle Gryffindors so aufgeregt! Schon wieder eine Chance, es Malfoy zu zeigen!, fiel Harry ein.

Also lief er zurück zum Gryffindor-Tisch und ass kräftig zu Morgen. Als Wood und die anderen des Quidditch-Teams aus der Halle liefen, riefen Hermine und Ron Harry noch Glückwünsche zu und standen dann auch auf um zum Quidditch-Feld zu laufen.

"Umkleidekabinen!", rief Wood, als sie beim Feld angekommen waren. Sie liefen zu den Umkleidekabinen und warfen sich die scharlachroten Umhänge über. Zuerst mussten sie gegen Slytherin spielen.

Das Quidditch-Team der Gryffindors betrat das Spielfeld. Ebenso das der Slytherins.

"Begrüsst euch, Kapitäne", sagte Madam Hooch.

Flint und Wood traten auf einander zu. Sie schüttelten sich die Hände nicht, sie brachen sie sich fast. Harry und Malfoy starrten sich feindselig an.

"Drei ... Zwei ... Eins ... Los!", rief sie und blies kräftig in ihre Pfeife.

Harry stiess sich vom Boden ab und schwebte in die Luft. Im selben Moment war Malfoy unter ihm.

Harry hatte sich seine Strategie den ganzen Morgen durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Er würde Malfoy davon abhalten, den Schnatz zu fangen, bis Gryffindor mit fünfzig Punkten im Vorsprung war. Dann würde er den Schnatz fangen und sie würden haushoch gewinnen.

"Bell im Besitz des Quaffels -- sie fliegt nach vorne und schiesst -- und trifft!!! Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor! Es steht jetzt zehn zu null! Jetzt liegen sie schon zurück, diese verräterischen A--"

"Jordan! Sie sollen nicht parteiisch sein!", mahnte Professor McGonagall.

"-- Flint im Ballbesitz -- er wird vom Klatscher getroffen und verliert den Quaffel -- und der Quaffel wird aufgefangen von Johnson -- von den Gryffindors -- sie tut es Bell nach, fliegt und trifft!!! Zwanzig zu null für Gryffindor! Jetzt wird diesen verblöd--"

"Mr Lee Jordan! Wenn sie nicht sofort--"

"Ich weiss, Professor, aber -- Jaa! Noch ein Tor von Johnson! Dreissig zu null für Gryffindor!"

Harry flog ein bisschen um die Pfosten des Spielfelds. Bald würde für ihn das Signal kommen, den Schnatz zu fangen. Da kam es auch schon:

"Es steht schon fünfzig zu null für Gryffindor, das wird ein ..."

Harry riss den Besen herum und flog weit nach oben. Von hier konnte er das Spielfeld genau überblicken. Ein paar Minuten schwebte er regungslos weit über dem Spielfeld. Aber dann sah er es: Über dem mittleren Torpfosten der Gryffindors erschien etwas Goldenes. Harry flitzte sofort darauf zu.

"Mach schon! Schneller!", trieb er seinen Besen an.

Als er noch fünf Meter vom Schnatz enfernt war, sah er, dass Malfoy vom anderen Ende des Spielfelds auf ihn zuflog. Harry beschleunigte noch mehr und war jetzt nur noch zwei Meter vom Schnatz entfernt. Er flog über Wood hinweg, der ihm nachsah und Harrys Finger schlossen sich um den kleinen goldenen Ball.

Sechs rote Gestalten flogen auf ihn zu und sie schwebten gemeinsam zu Boden.

Alle Gryffindors erhoben sich von den Tribünen und rannten auf ihn zu.

Ein warmes Gefühl durchflutete ihn. Er hatte es geschafft. Das Spiel gegen Slytherin hatten sie gewonnen und nun lagen sie für den Quidditch-Tag schon mit 200 Punkten im Vorsprung.

Harry sah Ron, der freudestrahlend auf ihn zurannte.

"Du hast es geschafft! Nur du allein!", rief er.

Nicht ganz, dachte Harry und lief auf Wood zu.

"Warte!", rief er Ron zu.

"Wood! Wood! Du musst einfach wissen, warum wir gewonnen haben! Es ist--"

"Ja, ja. Ich weiss. Weil du den Schnatz gefangen hast!"

"Nein! Eben nicht! Ja, vielleicht schon, aber dann lägen wir jetzt nur mit 150 Punkten vorn! Ich hab deine Strategie angewendet! Ich habe gewartet, bis ihr fünfzig Punkte erzielt hattet und habe mich erst dann darauf konzentriert, den Schnatz zu fangen! Darum sind wir jetzt schon so weit im Vorsprung!", erklärte Harry hastig.

"Das zweite Spiel ist Gryffindor-Ravenclaw!", ertönte Lee Jordans Stimme über das magische Megafon.

Wood drehte sich um und sie stellten sich auf. Rasender Applaus und ein paar Buh-Rufe ertönten.

"Begrüsst euch, Kapitäne!", rief Madam Hooch. Sie war ganz aufgeregt. "Drei ... Zwei ... Eins ... Los!" Und es ertönte wieder ihr bekannter Pfiff.

Harry schwebte in die Luft und wartete, bis Angelina Johnson oder Katie Bell das erste Tor erzielt hatten.

*********************************************

"Mit dem hier", sagte Malfoy zu Crabbe und Goyle und hielt seinen Zauberstab in die Luft, "wird Gryffindor dieses Spiel verlieren!"

Einige Zeit verging und dann begannen Crabbe und Gole zu lachen. Malfoy starrte seine beiden Kollegen ungläubig an.

"Ehrlich? Ihr habt's kapiert?!?", fragte er. "Was hab ich denn soeben erzählt?"

"Ähm", sagte Goyle.

"Wir wissen es nicht", gab Crabbe zu.

"Doch! Wir wissen es!", rief Goyle.

"Nein!" -- "Doch!" -- "Nein!"

Nach langem hin und her einigten sie sich schliesslich darauf, dass sie es doch nicht wussten.

Malfoy starrte Crabbe und Goyle wieder an. Aber dieses Mal wirkte er enttäuscht.

"Ich hab schon gedacht, ihr wärt ein bisschen klüger geworden!"

Nach einiger Zeit begann Goyle zu lachen. Ein paar Minuten später setzte auch Crabbe ein. Sie hatten nun endlich begriffen, von was die ganze Zeit geredet wurde. Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich habs wirklich schwer mit euch!", sagte er ärgerlich und hob seinen Zauberstab wieder in die Luft. "Mit dem hier ..."

Crabbe und Goyle fingen plötzlich an, zu lachen. Malfoy drehte sich um und erblickte das, was auch Goyle und Crabbe gesehen hatten: Es war sechzig zu dreissig für Gryffindor! Jetzt musste es schnell gehen! Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und zielte damit auf Harry, der soeben reglos in der Luft schwebte.

"Crucio!", rief Malfoy, doch in diesem Augenblick zischte Harry los, denn er hatte den Schnatz gesehen.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ertönte und die unsichtbare Schutzmauer um das Quidditchfeld erschien und verschwand dann schliesslich ganz.

Harry war nur noch wenige Meter vom Schnatz entfernt, aber der Schnatz war schneller und flog davon. Harry sah ihn nur noch kurz am Rand des Quidditchfeldes aufleuchten und dann war der Schnatz verschwunden.

Fred und George mühten sich mit je einem Klatscher ab, den sie zum Glück hatten fangen können.

Madam Hooch pfiff das Spiel ab und alle schwebten zu Boden.

Fred und George banden die beiden Klatscher in der Kiste fest. Gleich darauf erschien Angelina Johnson mit dem Quaffel.

"Hast du den Schnatz gefangen, Harry?", fragte Madam Hooch.

"Eben nicht!", antwortete Harry.

"Harry!", rief Professor Dumbledore und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmassen, die sich um die Ballschachtel versammelt hatten.

"Harry, ich frage dich, ob du daran intressiert bist, dich auf den Weg zu machen und versuchen, den Schnatz zu fangen. Du bist der beste Sucher ganz Hogwarts!"

"Oohh!", ertönte es bewundernt von allen Seiten.

Harry dachte ein bisschen nach und fragte: "Muss ich ganz alleine gehen oder kann ich jemanden mitnehmen?"

"Das musst du schon selbst entscheiden.", antwortete Dumbledore.

"Gut", sagte Harry, "ich möchte gern mit Ron und Hermine auf die Suche gehen."

Dumbledore schaute Hermine und Ron kritisch an. "Bist du dir sicher?"

"Ja", sagte Harry zögernd. Hermine war zwar noch nie auf einem Besen geflogen, aber sie konnten ja mit ihrer Abreise noch warten. In dieser Zeit könnte er Hermine ein bisschen Flugunterricht geben.

"Harry!", riss Dumbledore ihn aus deinen Gedanken. "Hättest du etwas dagegen, noch mit eurer Abreise zu warten und Hermine in dieser Zeit ein bisschen Flugunterricht zu erteilen? Wie ich weiss, ist Ron schon ein paarmal auf einem Besen geflogen."

Rons Gesicht färbte sich rot und Hermine starrte Harry überrascht an.

"Klar", sagte Harry zu Dumbledore und somit war das Gespräch beendet.

Alle Schüler liefen zurück nach Hogwarts und warfen einen anerkennenden Blick auf Harry.

Hermine rannte sofort auf ihn zu.

"Harry! Dass du Ron mitgenommen hast, war ja wohl klar, aber mich! Ich ... ich kann's immer noch nicht fassen! Ich ..."

"Schon gut, Hermine!", mischte sich Ron ein. "Wenn du nicht dabei wärst, wären wir irgendwie nicht vollständig!"

Hermine blickte ihn dankend an und die drei liefen lachend zum Schloss zurück.


	4. Übung macht den Meister

_**Übung macht den Meister**_

Harry und Ron begannen schon am Tag danach mit Hermines Flugschule.

Madam Hooch hatte Ron und Hermine erlaubt, die besten Schulbesen zu benutzen. Ron bekam den allerbesten Besen der Schule, nämlich einen Nimbus Zweitausend. Hermine probierte es für den Anfang mit einem Sauberwisch sieben.

Als sie dann auf die Wiese traten, auf der sie schon ihre erste Flugstunde gehabt hatten, zeigte Harry Hermine den richtigen Griff. Man merkte, dass sie sich fest Mühe gab, das Besenfliegen schnell zu lernen. Und es nützte: Schon am zweiten Tag konnte sie einen kleinen Testflug machen.

"Genau so, Hermine", wies Harry sie zurecht. "Die rechte Hand noch ein bisschen nach oben -- ja, genau so!"

Ron schaute Hermine belustigt an. "Endlich mal etwas, in dem sie schlechter ist als ich!", murmelte er.

Harry warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu. "Du solltest sie jetzt nicht entmutigen!"

Die beiden Jungen wandten sich wieder Hermine zu, die den Wortwechsel schweigend verfolgt hatte.

"Ich bin vielleicht im Besenfliegen nicht so gut wie du, Ron, dafür bin ich in schulischen Angelegenheiten eindeutig besser als du!", sagte sie schnippisch.

"Dein grosses Wissen nützt dir aber auf dem Besen überhaupt nichts!"

"O doch! Ich habe nämlich gelesen--"

"Es ist mir schnurzpiepegal, was du schon wieder gelesen hast! Wie gesagt, auf dem Besen--"

"Stop!!!", brüllte Harry.

Hermine und Ron waren auf der Stelle still.

"Was nützt das, wenn ihr euch jetzt zankt? Es hat doch gar keinen Sinn, sich jetzt zu streiten! Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren, um auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz zu gehen! Wenn Hermine soweit ist, müssen wir sofort aufbrechen."

"Wir können Hermine ja gerade so gut da lassen! Warum willst du sie unbedingt dabei haben?"

Doch Harry hatte einen guten Grund: "Sie könnte uns mit ihrem grossen Wissen bei der Suche sehr gut behilflich sein. Sie hat sicher schon gelesen--"

"Jetzt fang du nicht auch schon damit an! Ich halt's nicht mehr aus! Bücher nützen auf dieser Reise wirklich nichts!", rief Ron. Er war sichtlich genervt.

Die drei verstritten Hermines ganze Flugstunde und einigten sich darauf, dass Bücher doch etwas bei ihrer Suche nützten. Hermine hatte nämlich Der Schnatz und seine Eigenschaften gelesen.

Ron ärgerte sich darüber, dass er den Kürzeren gezogen hatte, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Am nächsten Tag durfte Hermine schon einen Flug wagen. Sie hielt sich erstaunlich gut, obwohl ihr der Besen ein paarmal ausser Kontrolle geriet.

Als sie wieder zu Boden schwebte, war sie ganz erschöpft. Schliesslich war das ihr erster Flug gewesen.

Schon nach drei weiteren Flugstunden und etlichem Üben beherrschte Hermine sogar ein paar Loopings und konnte fast so gut wie Ron fliegen.

Harry war sich sicher, dass jetzt der Augenblick gekommen war, an dem sie aufbrechen mussten.


	5. Noch ein Unglück

_**Noch ein Unglück**_

Harry, Ron und Hermine packten ihre Besen und rannten sofort zu Dumbledore. Sie wollten ihm mitteilen, dass sie aufbrechen konnten.

Doch als Harry in die grosse Halle stürmte, blieb er so plötzlich stehen, dass Ron und Hermine fast in ihn hineingeknallt wären.

Fast die ganze Schule hatte sich in der grossen Halle versammelt.

Alle rannten so wild herum, dass Harry, Ron und Hermine gar nicht bemerkt wurden. Erst als sie sich ein paar Schritte vorgearbeitet hatten, sahen sie Dumbledorfe, der nicht so weit vor ihnen vorbeilief.

"Professor Dumbledore!!!", riefen sie und winkten wie wild mit den Armen.

Dumbledore schaute sich um und entdeckte Rons rote Haare. Er lief darauf zu und stand nun vor Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore!", rief Hermine ganz aufgeregt. "Ich kann fliegen! Auf dem Besen, meine ich -- Wir können aufbrechen!" Sie strahlte über's ganze Gesicht.

"Nein. Ihr könnt nicht aufbrechen."

"Was?!?", fragten Harry, Hermine und Ron bestürzt.

"Wir haben im Moment schlimmere Sorgen. Jemand ist spurlos verschwunden!"

"Wer?!?", fragten Harry, Ron und Hermine wieder wie aus einem Mund.

"Neville Longbottom"

Harry, Ron und Hermine stöhnten. Was hatte Neville denn nun schon wieder angerichtet!?! So wie sie ihn kannten, musste er sich fast verirrt haben.

"Wir haben schon alles abgesucht, aber er war nirgens zu finden gewesen."

Also konnte er sich nicht verirrt haben. Zwar... vielleicht war er zufällig in einen Geheimgang geraten und kam nun nicht mehr heraus.

"Können wir ...", begann Harry, doch er brach gleich wieder ab, denn Seamus kam soeben auf sie zu.

"Professor Dumbledore", er hielt ein schwarzes Bündel hoch. "I-ich h-habe N-Ne-Nevilles Um-Umhang im ver-verbotenen Korri-Korridor im dri-dritten Stock gefunden", brachte er unter Schluchzen hervor.

Nun kam auch Dean. "Professor Dumbledore! Könnte das Nevilles Erinnermich sein? Ich hab's im verbotenen Korridor im dritten Stock gefunden!"

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Seamus starrten ihn angsterfüllt an.

"Was ist?", fragte Dean, "Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt? Vielleicht ist Neville ja ..." Dean schluckte und nun brach das Weinen endgültig aus Seamus heraus.

Nach und nach kamen nun Schüler, die irgendetwas von Neville brachten und behaupteten, sie hätten es im verbotenen Korridor im dritten Stock gefunden.

Zwei Schüler brachten sogar Nevilles Hosen und seinen Pulli. Demzufolge musste er jetzt nackt herumlaufen, wenn er überhaupt noch ...

Doch in diesem Augenblick kam Neville putzmunter und ganz angezogen auf die Versammlung zu. Alle schauten ihn erstaunt an. Sogar Seamus hob seinen Kopf von den Knien.

"Hahaha!", rief Neville, "Der schüchterne Neville hat alle reingelegt! Ich habe ein paar Kleidungsstücke von mir -- ihr wisst ja schon wo -- hingelegt und mich im Klo der Maulenden Myrte versteckt. Jedem, der vorbei gelaufen ist, habe ich zugeflüstert: "Neville ist verschwunden!" Und diese Trottel haben es geglaubt! Hahahaha!"

"Das ist nicht Neville!", schrie Harry.

Die anderen stimmten ihm nickend zu.

"Waschus!", brüllte Dubledore und sprang nach vorne.

Neville brach zusammen und ein schwarzer Nebel flog aus ihm heraus. Der Nebel flog geradewegs aus der grossen Halle und fort war er.

"Das war sich Vol-- Au!"

Ron stiess Harry in die Seite.

"Ich denke durchaus, dass Du-weisst-schon-wer diesen Schatten, oder was auch immer es war, zu Neville geschickt hat. Aber für was bloss?", stellte Dumbledore fest.

Neville regte sich.

"Wa ... was ist passiert? Wo bin ich? Mir ist so schwindlig ..."

Dumbledore wies Harry, Ron und Hermine an, Neville in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Sie könnten Madam Pomfrey auch gleich erzählen, was passiert war.

So lief Hermine voraus und Harry und Ron stützten Neville.

Als sie endlich beim Krankenflügel angekommen waren, keuchten Harry und Ron unter Nevilles Gewicht. Er war nämlich wieder ohnmächtig geworden und sie hatten ihn den halben Weg tragen müssen.

"Madam Pomfrey!", rief Hermine.

Madam Pomfrey kam sofort. Sie stiess einen ängstlichen Laut aus, als sie Neville sah.

"Was ist denn mit ihm passiert?", fragte sie, während sie Neville auf ein Bett hob.

Harry und Ron streckten ihre Glieder, als Hermine schon begann, zu erzählen: "Du-weisst-schon-wer hat Neville einen dunklen Schatten oder Nebel geschickt. Professor Dumbledore hat ihn mit einem Zauberspruch davon befreit. Neville ist danach kurz zu Bewusstsein gekommen, aber dann wieder in Ohnmacht gefallen, wie sie sehen."

"Oh nein!", stiess Madam Pomfrey hervor. "Den schwarzen Schatten? Das wird eine schwierige und lange Behandlung."

"Aber sie können ihn von Vol-- Du-weisst schon-wers Schatten retten?", fragte Harry.

"Ja", antwortete Madam Pomfrey.

Harry, Ron und Hermine atmeten beruhigt aus.

Sie mussten jetzt aber schleunigst aufbrechen!


	6. Die Abreise

_**Die Abreise**_

Harry, Ron und Hermine rannten sofort zu Dumbledore. Sie fanden ihn in der grossen Halle.

"Professor Dumbledore!!!", schrien Harry, Ron und Hermine. Dumbledore fuhr herum und lief auf sie zu.

"Können wir jetzt aufbrechen?", fragte Hermine ungeduldig.

"Ja", sagte Dumbledore, "da wir jetzt wissen, was mit Neville Longbottom passiert ist."

"Und wie sollen wir aufbrechen?", fragte Ron. "Gehen wir einfach, oder gibt es ein grosses Drumrum?"

"Ich finde, ihr solltet jetzt einfach gehen. Wenn wir noch einen grossen Tumult machen, steigt euch das vielleicht noch zu Kopf! Es ist ja sowieso nicht nötig!"

"Na gut", maulte Ron. Er hätte es lieber gehabt, wenn man noch einen riesen Tumult gemacht hätte. Dann hätte sich endlich mal jemand richtig für ihn interessiert.

"Professor Dumbledore! Warten Sie!", rief Harry. "Dürfen wir noch Proviant mitnehmen? Wir reisen doch sicher mehrere Tage!"

"Gut. Folgt mir."

Dumbledore lief sehr schnell in die Richtung seines Büros. Harry, Ron und Hermine mussten rennen, um ihm nachzukommen.

Als Dumbledore endlich stoppte, trat er ganz ruhig in sein Büro. Harry, Ron und Hermine rangen nach Atem und schleppten sich noch auf drei Stühle, die vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch standen.

Auf dem Schreibtisch standen drei Fläschchen mit einer violetten Flüssigkeit. Dumbledore verteilte sie an Harry, Ron und Hermine.

"Das ist ein besonderer Trank", erklärte er. "Jeden Tag müsst ihr nur einen kleinen Schluck nehmen und ihr seid wieder bei voller Kraft."

Harry betrachtete das Fläschchen sorgfältig. Warum gab Dumbledore ihnen so einen Trank? Und warum mussten sie überhaupt auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz gehen? Es war ja nicht ein "echter" Schnatz, sondern ein nachgebautes Modell. Man konnte ja leicht noch einen bauen! Warum machten sie das denn nicht? Es gab noch so viele Fragen, auf die Harry keine Antwort wusste... Aber vielleicht beantworteten sie sich ja nach der Reise wie von selbst.

Ein lautes Rumpeln riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Ron und Hermine hatten ihre Stühle zurück geschoben und waren aufgestanden. Also stand er ebenfalls auf.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Dumbledore und holten ihr Besen.

Harry lief Ron und Hermine voraus auf die Wiese. In der Mitte blieb er stehen.

"Okay! Starten wir!", sagte Ron.

Harry dachte an das, was er in Dumbledores Büro herausgefunden hatte.

"Ron? Hermine? In Dumbledores Büro ist mir etwas eingefallen: Heutzutage darf man ja keine "echten" Schnätze mehr benutzen, um Quidditch zu spielen... Man spielt ja mit nachgebauten Modellen. Warum müssen wir den Schnatz dann finden? Man könnte ja gerade so gut einen neuen bauen! Und sowieso... von wo sollen wir wissen, wo der Schnatz hingeflogen ist?"

Ron starrte ihn verdutzt an. "Soweit hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht!"

Doch Hermine hatte sich ebenfalls darüber Gedanken gemacht. "Das ist mir auch schon eingefallen... Wollen die uns loswerden, dass die uns auf die Suche schicken?"

"Aber wir können doch trotzdem abreisen?", fragte Ron kleinlaut. "Oder ... nicht?"

"Wir müssen schon fast ...", gab Harry zu bedenken.

"Also kommt! Wir dürfen nicht noch mehr Zeit vertrödeln!", rief Hermine dazwischen.

"Ja!", stimmten Harry und Ron zu.

Die drei bestiegen ihre Besen und stiessen sich vom Boden ab.

Ein gutes Gefühl breitete sich in Harry aus. Auf dem Besen war er ganz in seinem Element... Wie Hermine in der Schule.

"Wo sollen wir hinfliegen?", liess sich Rons Stimme von links vernehmen.

"He! Wartet auf mich!", tönte es leise von hinten. Das war also Hermine.

Harry und Ron bremsten ab und warteten ein bisschen. Als Hermine aufgeholt hatte, flogen sie weiter.

"Wo sollen wir jetzt hinfliegen?", fragte Ron noch einmal.

Harry wusste es selbst auch nicht. "Hermine! In welchem Gebiet ist der Schnatz am liebsten?"

"In Wäldern -- Aber nicht im verbotenen Wald! Wir müssen einen anderen finden!"

Ron legte einen Zahn zu. Harry tat es ihm nach. Hermine blieb ein kurzes Stück zurück, holte die beiden Jungen aber bald wieder ein.

Nach einigem Fliegen entdeckte Hermine einen Wald.

"Da!", zeigte sie und fiel fast vom Besen.

"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Ron. "Das hat ja mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Haufen Brennholz als mit einem Wald!"

"Stimmt", fand Harry.

Hermines Entdeckung war also nichts gewesen und sie flogen weiter.

Ron schaute auf seine Armbanduhr und erschrak.

"Drei Stunden! Wir sind schon drei volle Stunden geflogen!"

"Genau", sagte Harry, der nun ebenfalls auf seine Uhr geschaut hatte. "Es ist acht Uhr abends und es wird langsam dunkel. Ich finde, wir sollten eine Rast machen."

Hermine und Ron waren einverstanden.


	7. Eine schlimme Vorhersage

_**Eine schlimme Vorhersage**_

Als Harry, Ron und Hermine gelandet waren, liefen sie ein bisschen weiter in den Wald hinein. Noch etwa 30 Metern sahen sie einen flackernden Schein auf einer Lichtung.

Ein Waldbrand!, wollte Ron rufen, aber als Hermine ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf, liess er es sein.

Da Harry so neugierig war, lief er ein paar Schritte näher zur Lichtung. Er erblickte ein kleinesLagerfeuer, neben dem ein Zelt stand. Da es nun doch kein Waldbrand war, rief Harry Ron und Hermine zu sich.

"Kommt", rief Hermine abenteuerlustig. Sie war schon bis zum Zelt gelaufen.

Harry und Ron folgten ihr. Vielleicht hatte dieser Jemand im Zelt ja den Schnatz gesehen, oder ihn sogar gefangen! Aber sie konnten sich noch keine Hoffnungen machen, solange sie nicht wussten, wer in diesem Zelt wohnte.

Inzwischen hatte Hermine schon beim Zelt angeklopft.

Harry sah, wie sich die Tücher teilten und ein bekannter Kopf zum Vorschein kam. Das war doch...

»Professor Trelawney!«, rief er.

»Harry... Ron... Hermine...«

»Oh nein«, murmelte Hermine, »ich dachte schon, hier sei jemand, der uns weiterhelfen könnte!«

Ron warf ihr einen tadelnden Blick zu, meinte es aber nicht wirklich so.

Darauf sagte Hermine überschwänglich: »Professor Trelawney! Ich bin sehr geehrt, Sie wieder zu sehen!« Sie machte eine kleine Verbeugung.

Ohne zu wollen, begann Harry zu kichern. Er wusste, dass Hermine Professor Trelawney nicht so mochte. Darum war ihm gleich klar geworden, dass Hermine es nicht ernst meinte. Aber Professor Trelawney schien das anscheinend nicht zu merken.

»Ja, ... Miss Granger... ich auch...«, sagte sie müde.

»Professor Trelawney! Wir sind auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz«, sagte Harry aufgeregt. »Haben Sie ihne gesehen... oder sogar ... gefangen?«

»Was ist ein Schnatz?«

Ron schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn und stöhnte: »Mit der ist wirklich nichts mehr anzufangen!«

Harry, Ron und Hermine legten sich ein Stück vom Zelt entfernt auf den Boden. Aus ihren Rucksäcken packten sie Schlafsäcke und Kissen aus. Am besten übernachteten sie hier, denn Professor Trelawney konnte ihnen wahrscheinlich morgen mehr Auskunft geben.

»Meint ihr, wir werden den Schnatz je finden?«, wisperte Ron.

»Ich weiss nicht«, antwortete Harry.

Da knackte es plötzlich hinter ihnen im Gebüsch. Harry, Ron und Hermine drehten sich ruckartig um. Es knackte erneut, aber dieses Mal war das Knacken lauter. Nun trat eine pferdeähnliche Gestalt in den Mondschein. Hermine unterdrückte einen Freudeschrei, als sie das Horn auf der Stirn sah. Das Tier war ein Einhorn.

Das Einhorn stiess einen Ruf aus und verschwand dann wieder im Gebüsch.

»Das war ein Einhorn!«, flüsterte Ron.

»Das haben wir auch gemerkt«, entgegnete Hermine.

In einem Wald, in dem Einhörner so nahe kamen, waren sie sicher. So schliefen sie ruhig ein.

Am anderen Morgen hatte Professor Trelawney schon Frühstück gemacht, als Harry, Ron und Hermine aufwachten. Sie sah einiges besser aus als am Tag zuvor. Die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen waren auch verschwunden.

Harry, Ron und Hermine schlurften zum Lagerfeuer von Professor Trelawney. Sie waren erschöpft vom langen Besenritt am letzten Tag.

Professor Trelawney begrüsste sie fröhlich.

»Eier, Toast?«, fragte sie Harry und Ron. Hermine würdigte sie keines Blickes.

»Ich hätte gern einen Toast«, sagte Hermine trotzig.

Professor Trelawney blickte sie finster an und gab ihr widerwillig einen Toast.

Plötzlich verdrehte Professor Trelawney die Augen und liess ihr Ei fallen.

»Schlimmes wird passieren«, sagte sie mit tiefer, zischender Stimme. »Harry Potter wird den dunklen Lord fast stürzen. Aber er schafft es nicht, denn Voldemort wird stärker, so stark, dass er es wieder mit allen aufnehmen kann.«

Professor Trelawney klappte zusammen und Harry, Ron und Hermine entdeckten etwas an ihrem Unterarm: Das dunkle Mal. Voldemort hatte durch sie gesprochen.

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. »Ich habe doch schon immer gewusst, dass mit der etwas nicht stimmt!«, sagte sie besserwissend.

Doch Harry und Ron achteten nicht auf ihren Kommentar. Sie starrten nur erschrocken auf das dunkle Mal an Professor Trelawneys Arm.

»Schon wieder ein Anhänger von Voldemort, der in Hogwarts als Lehrer arbeitet«, bemerkte Harry.

Inzwischen war Professor Trelawney wieder zu sich gekommen.

Ron zückte seinen Zauberstab. In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künst bei Professor Dumbledore hatten sie einen Zauberspruch gelernt, mit dem man einen Anhänger Voldemorts schwächen konnte und erst noch einen Fluch durch das dunkle Mal zu Voldemort senden konnte.

»Flondio!«, rief Ron.

Der Blitz aus seinem Zauberstab zischte direkt auf Professor Trelawney zu. Ein roter Strahl leuchtete auf und verschwand gleich darauf im dunklen Mal.

»Gut, Ron! Das war ein super Flondio-Zauber!«, gratulierte Hermine.

Ron war selbst erstaunt, dass der Zauber überhaupt funktioniert hatte. Aber er war noch erstaunter darüber, dass Hermine nicht auf diese Idee gekommen war.

»Wenn ich meinen Zauberstab nicht beim Schlafplatz liegen gelassen hätte, hätte ich das auch sofort getan«, sagte Hermine in diesem Moment.

Aha, dachte Ron, und war gleich ein bisschen weniger Stolz auf sich.

Harry war schon aufgestanden und hatte sich auf den Weg zu Professor Trelawneys Zelt gemacht.

Ron und Hermine standen nun auch auf und folgten ihm.

Im Zelt fanden sie allerlei Wissenswertes. Zum Beispiel einen alten Zauberstab. Sie hatten nämlich gar nicht gewusst, dass die Wahrsagerin überhaupt einen besass. Aber als Anhänger Voldemorts musste man das schon fast.

Ron entdeckte in einer Ecke eine ganze Schachtel Esswaren, die sie auf ihre Reise mitnahmen.

Beim Durchforschen des Zeltes kamen noch mehr nützliche Dinge zum Vorschein und die nützlichsten nahmen sie mit.

Mit dem Gepäck aus dem Zelt beladen, liefen Harry, Ron und Hermine zurück zu ihren Besen.

Harrys und Rons Besen wurden gleichmässig mit Gepäck beladen. Hermine durfte ohne Gepäck fliegen, da sie es noch nicht so gut konnte.

Als sie wieder in der Luft waren, hielten sie erneut Ausschau nach einem Wald.

Doch nun kam ein grosser See und sie mussten lange warten, bis endlich wieder Land kam. Aber nach dem See dehnte sich ein schöner, grosser Wald weit über die Ebene aus.


	8. Voldemorts Rache

_**Voldemorts Rache**_

»Ah!!!«, rief Voldemort und sprang zurück. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Fluch durch Professor Trelawneys dunkles Mal ihn treffen würde. Seit Jahren war kein solcher Fluch mehr gegen ihn angewendet worden.

»Wer war das?«, brüllte Voldemort.

Die Todesser, die um ihn versammelt waren, zuckten erschrocken zurück und riefen laut durcheinander, dass sie es nicht gewesen seien.

»Ihr könnt es gar nicht gewesen sein, ihr Trottel!«, brüllte Voldemort wieder. »Das war ein Flondio-Zauber. Ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe hat einen Fluch auf einen Todesser geschickt, der durch das dunkle Mal zu mir geleitet wurde. Ausserdem schwächt dieser Zauber den Todesser.«

Nun redeten die Todesser wieder durcheinander, diesmal aber vor Erleichterung.

»Hat irgendjemand eine Ahnung, wer das war, oder welcher Todesser nicht hier ist?«

»Die Wahrsagerin!«, rief jemand.

»Ja, Sibyll Trelawney!«, schrie jemand anders.

»Trelawney«, zischte Voldemort und zermalmte einen Stein zwischen seinen Fingern.

* * * *

Nach einer halben Stunde wachte Professor Trelawney wieder auf. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles, aber sie hatte schon einen Entschluss gefasst: Sie musste Voldemort finden und ihm alles über Harry Potters Aufenthaltsort berichten.

Also stand sie sofort auf und lief zum Zelt. Als sie hineinschaute, taumelte sie zurück und ihr dunkles Mal brannte heftig. Hier hatten sich eindeutig Harry Potter und seine Freunde herumgetrieben. Und eines war ihr auch klar: Wenn Voldemort Harry Potter tötete, dann würde sie, Sibyll Trelawney, Hermine Granger töten!

* * * *

»Hier landen wir!«, rief Harry und deutete auf den grossen Wald.

»Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?«, fragte Ron. »Ich meine, vielleicht treiben sich in diesem Wald noch mehr Todesser herum!«

»Du hast doch nicht etwa _Angst_?«, sagte Hermine.

Ron warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu und zischte zum Wald.

Harry zuckte die Schultern und flog ihm nach. Als er landete, war Ron schon nicht mehr zu sehen. Harry dachte, er wäre wohl schon weiter gelaufen. Doch als Harry auf eine Lichtung kam, sah er Rons Besen am Boden liegen. Um den Besen herum waren überall Fussstapfen zu sehen.

Da wurde Harry von der Wahrheit wie von einem Blitzschlag getroffen: Ron war entführt worden!

Im selben Augenblick rannte Hermine keuchend auf die Lichtung.

»Was ist passiert?«, schrie sie schon von weitem.

»Ron ist verschwunden«, sagte Harry so leise, dass Hermine ihn fast nicht verstand. »Schau. Hier auf der Lichtung haben ihn Eingeborene gekidnappt. Man sieht lauter Fussspuren um seinen Besen herum.«

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. »Oh nein! Es ist alles meine Schuld! Hätte ich ihn bloss nicht beleidigt, dann wären wir jetzt alle zusammen auf dieser Lichtung ... aber ... vielleicht wären wir dann alle entführt worden! Ach, hätte ich bloss nicht -«

»Stopp, stopp, stopp, Hermine! Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach alles hinwerfen. Wir finden Ron bestimmt wieder.«

Hermine holte tief Luft und wischte sich die Tränen ab. »Okay. Fangen wir an.«

* * * *

Sie hatten schon eine halbe Stunde nach Ron gesucht und immer noch war keine Spur von ihm zu sehen. Hermine war langsam am Verzweifeln und machte sich die ganze Zeit Vorwürfe. Einmal jammerte sie sogar so laut, dass Harry fast die Geduld verlor.

Doch als Hermine schon dachte, sie würden Ron nie mehr finden, hörten sie weit entfernt einen Schrei.

Harry zuckte zusammen und rannte sofort in die Richtung, in der er Ron vermutete. Hermine war so aufgeregt, dass sie ganz vergass, zu weinen.

Nun wurden die Schreie lauter. Harry war also in die richtige Richtung gelaufen.

»Ron«, schrie er, »Ron! Hörst du mich? Ron!!«

»Harry«, tönte es leise von irgendwo ganz in der Nähe. »Sie haben mich! Die Todesser ...«

»Todesser!«, heulte Hermine.

Da raschelte es im Gebüsch und Ron kam zum Vorschein.

»Habt ihr meinen Besen gesehen?«, fragte er.

»Besen?!?«, schrie Hermine.

Harry konnte vor Erstaunen nichts sagen.

»Glaubt ihr wirklich, in diesem Wald treiben sich auch Todesser herum?«

Harry und Hermine schauten sich an.

»Gut, es war vielleicht ein bisschen gemein, aber nachdem Hermine mich so genervt hatte, wollte ich euch auch nerven. Ich habe meinen Besen auf die Lichtung gelegt, meine Spuren verwischt und mir ein Versteck gesucht. Dann begann ich, zu schreien.«

»Aber Ron«, sagte Hermine, »um deinen Besen herum sind überall riesige Fussstapfen!«

Sie führte ihn zu Lichtung.

»O-Oh«, sagte Ron, als er das sah. »Das war ich nicht!«

Hermine schaute ihn mit ihren geröteten Augen an. »We... wenn du es nicht warst, we... wer war es dann? Do... doch nicht etwa To... Todesser?«, stotterte sie.

»Jetzt bewahrt mal einen kühlen Kopf und denkt logisch!«, mischte sich Harry ein. »Wenn es ein Todesser gewesen wäre, hätte er uns doch schon lange aufgespürt!«

»Vielleicht will der Todesser ja, dass wir nicht mehr logisch denken«, warf Ron ein. Nach einigem Schweigen sagte er noch: »Weil ich es nämlich war! Ihr seid so dämlich, ihr seid schon wieder auf meinen Trick hereingefallen!«

Das ist doch nicht Rons Weise, dachte Harry. Er würde nie so lange nachtragend sein. Und er hatte es Hermine noch nie heimgezahlt, wenn sie nervig war. Da musste doch was dran sein ... Genau!

»Waschus!«, schrie Harry und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf Ron. Der schwarze Schatten entwich und Ron wirkte ganz kraftlos. Aber er war von Voldemorts Zeichen befreit.

»Ron!«, kreischte Hermine. »Das war Voldemorts Zeichen! Nur solche, die noch nie mit schwarzer Magie zu tun hatten, bekommen es und werden so dazu verleitet, Schlimmes zu tun! _Ich_ kann es natürlich nicht bekommen, denn ich habe mich schon mit einem Schutzzauber belegt, den wir aber erst nach unserer Zeit in Hogwarts lernen würden.«

»Du bist schon wieder ganz die Alte«, stellte Harry fest.

Nun musste auch Ron lachen. Hermine konnte schon wieder tüchtig Besserwissen. »Kannst du den Zauber nicht auch bei uns machen?«, fragte er.

»Nein, das geht nicht. Nur ein Zauberer, der alle fortgeschrittenen Prüfungen bestanden hat, darf diesen Zauber machen. Zum Beispiel ich. Er muss den Zauber aber auf sich selbst richten, falls etwas schief läuft. Aber bei mir natürlich nicht.«

»Eben«, sagte Ron, »man darf den Zauber ja nur nicht auf jemand anders machen, weil etwas schief laufen könnte. Aber bei dir läufts ja nicht schief.«

»Ron«, sagte Hermine entsetzt. »Ich würde nie die Regeln eines Zauberspruchs brechen!«

»Dann sag mir wenigstens, wie er geht!«

»Ron!«, brüllte Hermine, die langsam ihre Geduld verlor. »Hast du nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Nur ein Zauberer, der alle fortgeschrittenen Prüfungen bestanden hat, kann den Zauber ausführen. Sonst passiert entweder gar nichts oder etwas sehr Schlimmes! Darum sag ichs dir nicht und du hörst besser auf, mich zu fragen.«

Ron seufzte. Diesen Zauber hätte er so gerne auch gehabt! Aber, wie er bei seiner Familie gelernt hatte, man konnte nicht alles haben.

»Kommt!«, sagte Harry, »Wir müssen noch diesen Wald erkunden und ähm ... hört auf, euch wegen diesem Zauber zu streiten. Ich hatte schon viel mit schwarzer Magie zu tun und ich lebe auch immer noch.«

»Ja du«, lachte Ron, »Du bist ja auch ein Einzelfall! Wer sonst hat nach Du-weisst-schon-wers Fluch überlebt?! Du stehst Du-weisst-schon-wer ja fast jedes Jahr persönlich gegenüber!«

»Ich habe überlebt!«, rief Hermine.

»Ja«, sagte Harry, »aber nicht nach Voldemorts Fluch, sondern nach den Abschlussprüfungen!«


	9. Eine Aufgabe

_**Eine Aufgabe**_

Professor Trelawneys Vorhersage hatte ihr gezeigt, dass sie schon sehr bald wieder mit Voldemort zu tun haben sollte. Sie wusste auch schon, wie. Er musste sie zur ersten der fünf Todesser-Aufgaben bringen.

Jeder Todesser, durch den ein Flondio-Zauber gesandt worden war, musste diese fünf Aufgaben lösen. Bestand er, durfte er wieder in den Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen werden. Bestand er nicht, wurde er von Voldemort eigenhändig getötet.

Professor Trelawney zerbrach sich den Kopf über diese Aufgabe. Sie konnte auch nicht vorhersehen, was es war, denn das ging über ihre Fähigkeiten.

Also konnte sie nur abwarten. Dieses Wort! Noch nie hatte sie nicht gewusst, was passieren würde. Dann musste sie eben _abwarten_.

* * * *

Inzwischen hatte Voldemort sich die fünf Aufgaben schon ausgedacht. Das war auch eine Regel. _Er_ musste die fünf Aufgaben stellen, denn nur _er_ hatte gespürt, wie stark der Flondio-Zauber gewesen war.

Professor Trelawney sollte sich den mittleren Aufgaben stellen. Der Flondio-Zauber wäre zwar nicht so stark gewesen, doch dieser Zauberer war irgendwann mal von Harry Potter berührt worden. Tja, Pech für Professor Trelawney.

Die erste Aufgabe der Wahrsagerin bestand darin, einen Auror aufzuspüren. Dazu musste Voldemort zuerst einen fangen. Doch das war ein Kinderspiel, denn er witterte es schon, wenn einer in mehr als zwei Kilometer Entfernung herum lief.

Voldemort zuckte zusammen. Da vorne musste ein ganzes Lager von Auroren sein. Vielleicht war irgend ein Todesser zum Verräter geworden und hatte ihn verraten! Aber wer ... unter Verdacht stand nur Professor Trelawney, doch die musste sich bald den Aufgaben stellen und richtete jetzt sicher nichts mehr an. Also verliess Voldemort sich darauf, dass diese Auroren nur zufällig hier waren.

* * * *

Um Mitternacht schlich Voldemort zum Auroren-Lager. Zumindest vermutete er, dass es eines war.

Bingo! Mehrere Zelte standen auf der einzigen Lichtung dieses grossen Waldes.

Voldemort schlich näher heran. Die Auroren schliefen alle, das spürte er. Er klapperte alle Zelte ab, um zu sehen, ob in einem nur ein einziger Auror war. Leider schliefen überall mindestens zwei Auroren. Voldemort dachte schon, er müsse sich dann eben ganz viel Mühe geben, um den zweiten Mann nicht zu wecken, als er ein Zelt abseits der Lichtung entdeckte. Es war auch nicht weiss, wie die anderen, sondern braun.

Voldemort schlich langsam auf das Zelt zu. Als er dort angekommen war, schob er den Vorhang beiseite.

Tatsächlich! In diesem Zelt lag nur ein einziger Mann. Voldemort blickte sich schnell um. Als niemand kam, zückte er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Fluch. Der Auror sackte zusammen und hörte auf, zu atmen. Er war nicht tot, Voldemort hatte ihn nur in der Zeit _angehalten_. Der dunkle Lord zückte erneut seien Zauberstab und liess den Auror mit einem kurzen Zischen hochschweben. Nun konnte Voldemort ihn mühelos zu seinem Versteck zurücktransportieren.

* * * *

Da alles für die erste Aufgabe vorbereitet war, musste Voldemort nur noch das Ritual durchführen, mit dem er Sibyll Trelawney rufen wollte. Dazu benötigte er auch eine gewisse Menge Aurorenblut, das er seinem Gefangenen abzapfte.

Er nahm den kleinen Becher und tauchte den Finger in die tiefrote Flüssigkeit, um gleich danach einen Kreis auf den Boden zu zeichnen. In diesem Kreis sollte Professor Trelawney ankommen, wenn sie gerufen wurde.

Der nächste Schritt waren die fünf Kerzen, die Voldemort rund um den schon gezeichneten Kreis aufstellen musste.

Zuletzt kam noch einmal das Aurorenblut zum Zug; nun musste Voldemort einen identischen Kreis auch noch um sich herum ziehen. 

Voldemort stellte das kleine Fläschchen weg, da nun alle Vorbereitungen getroffen waren. Er klatschte in die Hände, und der Himmer über ihm wurde schlagartig stockfinster und die Kerzen begannen zu brennen. Voldemort breitete die Arme aus und begann, einen Zauberspruch nach dem anderen zu murmeln. Eine knisternde Spannung lag in der Luft, als Professor Trelawney mit einem grellen Blitz erschien. Zuerst war sie nur ein Schatten, doch dann nahm dieser immer mehr Gestalt an. Als die Wahrsagerin völlig erschienen war, torkelte sie ein wenig und stiess dabei fast die fünf brennende Kerzen um.

Professor Trelawney war schwindlig. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles, sie konnte keine klaren Gedanken fassen, geschweige denn herausfinden, wo sie war. Wie durch einen Schleier sah sie Voldemorts Gestalt, als sie plötzlich eine kalte Welle durchfuhr. In ihren ganzen Körper floss nun Leben zurück, und bald konnte sie auch wieder klar sehen.

„Ich sehe, Sie haben die Reise gut überstanden", sagte Voldemort mit seiner zischenden Stimme, die fast nur noch ein Flüstern war.

Sibyll Trelawney wischte sich den Schweiss von der Stirn und strich sich die Kleider glatt.

„J – ja, L – Lord", stotterte sie.

„Dann dürfen Sie nun mit der ersten Aufgabe beginnen. Sie besteht darin, ..."

Professor Trelawney versuchte einen Blick in die Zukunft, doch alles war wie von einem Schleier bedeckt, durch den sie nicht sehen konnte.

„... dass Sie einen Auror aufspüren müssen, ..."

Der Wahrsagerin fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Durch ihre hellseherischen Fähigkeiten konnte sie immer vorhersehen, wo der Auror hinlaufen würde.

„... da Sie sich den mittleren Aufgaben stellen müssen, können Sie ihre hellseherischen Fähigkeiten nur in begrenztem Masse einsetzen."

Professor Trelawney hatte bald das Gefühl, Voldemort hätte hellseherische Fähigkeiten, weil er immer genau auf den Punkt zu sprechen kam, an den sie dachte.

„Ähm ...", begann Sibyll kleinlaut, „haben Sie auch hellseherische Fähigkeiten?"

„Was haben Sie denn gedacht?", brüllte Voldemort und sein Kopf wurde rot und schwoll immer mehr an, bis er den ganzen Himmel bedeckte. Auch seine Stimme wurde immer lauter, bis sie kein Flüstern mehr war, sondern mit einem gigantischen Donnern über die Lichtung schallte, auf der er das Ritual durchgeführt hatte. Die Erde begann zu beben und Blitze schossen aus heiterem Himmel auf die Bäume des naheliegenden Waldes.

„Ich, der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt, soll keine hellseherischen Fähigkeiten haben? Das ist ein unverschämte Frechheit von einem Todesser, mich so etwas zu fragen! Ich werde Sie noch töten, bevor sie überhaupt mit den Aufgaben begonnen haben! Ihre Seele wird für immer ohne Ruhe als Geist auf der Erde bleiben! Ich hätte sie nie zum Todesser machen dürfen! Sie werden sich jetzt den schwierigen Aufgaben stellen!"

Plötzlich beruhigte sich Voldemort wieder, sein Kopf nahm wieder eine normale Farbe an und schrumpfte wieder zu seiner normalen Grösse, seine Stimme war in den letzten Sätzen auch immer leiser geworden und die Erde hatte aufgehört, zu beben.

„Ich wollte doch nur mal sicher gehen", flüsterte Professor Trelawney, die von Voldemorts Wutattacke immer noch eingeschüchtert war. Sie wusste auch, was das bedeutete, dass sie nun die schwierigen Aufgaben durchstehen musste; sie würde bei der ersten Aufgabe ihre hellseherischen Fähigkeiten gar nicht benutzen können!

„Dieses eine Mal werde ich Ihnen verzeihen, aber Sie müssen Sich trotzdem den schwierigen Aufgaben stellen. Bei der ersten Aufgabe bedeutet das: Keine hellseherischen Fähigkeiten!"

Professor Trelawney seufzte. Sie wünschte, sie könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen.

„Das kann leider nur ich", sagte Voldemort. „Doch folgen sie mir nun. Es ist Zeit für ihre erste Aufgabe."


End file.
